dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Audacci
|gender = Female |birthplace = Mithran, Faeri |birth = Age 229 |death = |birth power level = 5000 |max power level = A++ Tier |pronouns = , |height = 6'3'' |weight = 147.3 lbs |hair = White-blonde |eye = Azure |rank = Pirate Queen |organizations = Faereth Empire (Age 229 - Age 248) Unaffiliated space pirate (Age 248 - present) Venyi Acaedmy (Age 741 - Age 772) |food = Isaki* |vehicle = Midnight Blossom |hobbies = Writing kawi-sahr, fishing, being a space pirate |family = (father) (mother) Majin Sesami (ally) The Benefactor (ally) }} Audacci (アダチ, Adachi) is a . She is the daughter of and . She is a major villain in Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon, part of a triumvirate of super-powerful warriors, along with Majin Sesami and The Benefactor. As of the conclusion of , Audacci is the last living Hera in the universe. Overview 'Appearance' Audacci is a tall, slender blue-skinned alien humanoid. She dyes her hair white-blonde, even though her natural color is a Heran orange-red color. She has azure eyes. Audacci has a youthful appearance. She tends to wear casual space pirate garb, not caring for armor usually (what armor pieces she wears is usually light, and she never wears a full head-to-toe set of armor). Audacci prefers to wear hoods or beanies, and she also wears white fingerless gloves. Unlike most female characters in the Dragon Ball universe, Audacci does not just wear a bikini for men to drool over hear. She tends to wear light, but long-sleeved shirts, pants, and jackets. She tends to wear clothes with very little or faded color - whites and blacks and light blues usually. She is not an exotic or erotic dresser. Her aura is teal. 'Personality' Audacci is elitist, confident, and brutal to her enemies. She delights in torturing her foes and has no mercy. With all that said, she has a rather modest public persona, and does not assert herself often in public, but amongst her soldiers, she is more domineering. Audacci is a perfectionist, both in terms of her own fighting ability and of her soldiers'. She demands perfection from all who serve her and does not allow weak soldiers to follow her. To that end, she is much like an Arcosian. Audacci spends a great deal of time working to improve herself, both physically and mentally. She practices a meditative technique daily that she learned on her homeworld. Audacci has tremendous foresight, and an ability to see when a faction or leader is about to fall. She can make good guesses as to the actual strengths of people, despite what they may tell her. She never allows other people's words to influence her if they are wild and unrelated to facts. She always explores and studies all options before making move, but she is quick to make her move. Despite being studious, Audacci is not indecisive. Her overall personality is one of refinement and elegance, as expected, given that she was raised in the extravagant opulence of Faerin court life. While she has a certain raw brutality to her, courtesy of her father and mother, Audacci is more restrained, more calculated, and more intelligent than her parents. Her studies of classical art forms and fighting forms is a testament to her desire to improve herself. Due to her upbringing, she is well-suited for royal life, and it is no accident that she proclaimed herself a space pirate queen shortly after leaving Planet Faeri. History 'Origins' Audacci was born on Planet Faeri in the Age 229. Her parents, Bojack and Zangya, had been staying on the planet, dealing with certain Faerin drug dealers in the court of the Faereth Empire. They left their infant daughter with the Faereth court while they continued to pillage and plunder the rest of the universe whilst also continuing a lucrative Nil trade with the Faereth. Her parents occasionally came to visit her, but she was too young to remember them. In Age 231, on Nyare, both Bojack and Zangya were captured by the and imprisoned eternally. Audacci was two years old at the time. When she grew older, her Faereth caretakers told her of her parents and gave her the impression that they had died in battle. Because of that, Audacci was never close with her parents, nor did she see her biological parents as her actual parents. She was much closer with the Faereth, emotionally and culturally. ''A Flap of the Wings In this story, it was revealed that Audacci was raised in the Faerin Court on Planet Faeri after her parents left her there and never came back to retrieve her. She was kept in the care of Lady Wugi, a noblewoman whom Emperor Yagei was quite fond of. For this reason, Audacci was treated almost like a princess, despite being an alien. She grew up in the court, being taught courtly manners by Empress Lapsi and her ladies in waiting. Due to her Heran strength, Audacci was trained by the blind Faerin master Ckaro-Ckaro, becoming the second strongest person (her master being the first) on Faeri by the age of six. At some point, she was tasked with assassinating Governor Andulen-Knargo, a man who had accrued numerous debts over the years. She was successful in her mission, prompting rare praise from Ckaro-Ckaro. At the age of fourteen, Prince Jokair took an interest in Audacci; one drunken night after his elder sister's birthday party, he took her virginity. They began an open relationship soon thereafter. However, once Jokair's older brother, Prince Mahsutic, was killed by the pirate lord Nuan Tal, Jokair became the next in line to the Faerin throne. Knowing she could not produce an heir with him, Audacci immediately decided to leave Faeri. Jokair begged her to stay, even promising to forswear his right to the throne in order to remain with her, but she was unwilling to be the reason for the royal family's extinction and left anyways. After she left the world she had grown up on, Audacci spent years as a wandering space bounty hunter. At one point, she was tasked with assassinating Fleet Officer Hau ‘Omin on Planet Mujabi. This man served Emperor Specter. She was able to easily take him out, despite the thin air on Mujabi. Afterwards, Audacci became a space pirate and eventually joined Nuan Tal's crew. She grew close to the man after he took a liking to her. At one point, he invited her into his bed chambers three nights in a row, showing her rare favor. Later on, during a brawl that enveloped the entire crew, she accidentally punched Tal, noting afterwards that she had nearly killed him with that single strike. Realizing she was stronger than him, she killed him the next night he asked her to join him. Additionally, at some point, she caught the Mehyr Vehki, granting her immortality, although the details surrounding this event were not made clear in this story. Waking up from the dreams in which she had relived these memories, Audacci was alerted to the fact that Majin Sesami had been found again. She was shown to have been sleeping with The Benefactor, following the events of ''Ice Age Coming, and vowed that she would arrive at the bridge in a moment to lead the hunt herself. ''He Needs Some Space Milk ''To be added. ''Across the Universe By Age 758, Audacci had mastered the fighting styles of Venyi Academy instructors Master Qono, Master Xutol, and Master Caktir. The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization/Volume III Throughout the third volume of ''The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization, bounties for a "Blue Queen" began appearing around the universe, offering large sums of money for her corpse. In the ninth chapter of this volume, Hail and Avalan were tasked with delivering a package to Audacci in secret. The Arcosians were not made privy to who she was during this mission, despite their father working closely with Audacci for many years leading up to this point. The package they delivered was a rare and potent poison that Audacci would later use in chapter nineteen to murder every member of the Galactic Bank. After being insulted by Avalan, she slapped the boy, nearly killing him in the process. In the nineteenth chapter of this volume, Audacci enacted her plan against the Galactic Bank, poisoning its members and taking their soldiers and fleet as her own. Any soldiers who refused to bow to her were swiftly executed. The point-of-view character of this chapter, Puddin, did accept her as his new leader. Later on, a fleet of Audacci's ships arrived at Mal Vexus to aid Icer, though they ran into Desolé first, attacking him and forcing him to make Mal Vexus achieve hypernova prematurely. This resulted in the fleet being immediately vaporized. In the twenty-fourth chapter, after becoming the Emperor of the Planet Trade Organization, Icer contacted Audacci, who called him the Aphotic Prince, apparently having known Icer by that name for the majority of their alliance. After briefly discussing the impending death of Admiral Bael and Icer's sparing of Kuriza, Audacci alerted the Arcosian to the fact that she was part of the Corvos League, letting him know that she would have to receive compensation for the ships she sent to Mal Vexus. She also asked him to join the Corvos League, but Icer refused, stating he would eventually destroy them as well, implying that he would spare her even if he did. ''Ice Age Coming In this story, Audacci met The Benefactor for the first time. While she was annoyed that he had killed some of her soldiers and halted her mining operations on Niflheim, she eventually spared him due to the fact that she could sense his overpowering evil energy. She believed such energy was just what she needed to wake Majin Sesami and make her own empire more powerful. At this point, she began a tenuous alliance with The Benefactor, which would later become a triumvirate after Majin Sesami's awakening. Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance At the end of chapter 8, Audacci was informed by one of her soldiers that Niflheim has been destroyed by some unseen force. After that, The Benefactor revealed himself to be on her ship (following the events of ''Ice Age Coming), telling her that the Saiyan boy was indeed responsible and would be coming for him. Audacci stated that she would destroy Ledas, but not before summoning Majin Sesami. ''Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon ''To be added. Techniques Non-combative Moves * * * * * * * * Offensive Moves * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *Audacci's name is a pun on the word "audacity". This is similar to her father's name, bōjakubujin, which means "arrogance" or "audacity." **The Isaki (above) is an orange-skinned sweet fruit native to Planet Faeri. It is Audacci's favorite food. *Audacci's theme is Teardrop. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Canon Respecting Category:Daughter Category:Race of Hera Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Aliens Category:Main Character(s) Category:Orphan Category:Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon Category:Acolytes of the Venyi Academy